Typhon
Typhon was a former Spacefleet Captain who was assigned menial ferrying duty. Aboard the Expendable VII, he took Expendable Jebi Guy-Gone Weird and Only-One Cannotbe to Daftooine in search of missing congressman Lon Jennon. There his ship crashed and he was left for dead. Soon after, he appeared on Taboo to save smuggler Shawn Duet from the bounty hunter Disco Fett. After the events on Taboo, he joined up with Sprint Render as co-pilot of the Rusty Eagle. Guy-Gone also joined as a passenger, and their adventures led them to encounter Dharth Bob's Spiff forces on Daftooine. Years later, they were attacked on Cypress III by an unknown bounty hunter. While Guy-Gone fought him, Typhon and Sprint became enamored with a strange golden nugget. After breaking free of its spell, Typhon unknowingly became the host to the Symbiocolate. After defeating the bounty hunter they remained on Cypress III for several months repairing the Rusty Eagle before setting out to find out who attacked them, and who hired him. Biography UNDER CONSTRUCTION Early Life Jebi Potential To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler and Dark Equilibrium! Spacefleet Academy To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! First Command To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Ambassador Kidnapped To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Reassigned To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Ferrying Jebi To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Crash on Daftooine "Death" Heroic Return Battle with Suckuss Staying with Sprint Return to Daftooine Attack on Cypress III Hunted The Golden Nugget Helping Guy-Gone Symbiocolate Search for Answers Mission to Twilight Station To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Escape To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Skirmish over Geneosmosis To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Down the Dark Path To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Battle on the Ground To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Consumed with Evil *''See also: Syphon'' To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Duel with Rhast To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Second Death To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Return To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! New Command To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Swordfighting Jebi Powers Symbiocolate Powers Laserfoils and Weapons Typhon's gun Electron Grenade Typhon's laserfoil Typhon's Outfits Early Spacefleet Uniform/1st Outfit Typhon wore a standard red uniform upon taking command of the D.S.S. Celsius. He also wore a large black glove on his right hand. After he was essentially stripped of rank, he continued to wear the basic uniform without the adornments or belt. This basic outfit was seen in The Dubious Maneuver, Typhon and Shadows of the Democracy. In Return of the Smuggler it was decided to update his outfit. In Dark Equilibrium, during the flashback, the old costume was revived to show that it had once been a standard uniform. 2nd Outfit Upon arrival at Twilight Station, he updated his outfit to a darker red shirt and added a belt and black boots, while keeping his signature glove. This new outfit was introduced in Return of the Smuggler to improve his basic costume and imply that his old one was once a uniform. This version was also intended to be shown as the current Spacefleet uniform, but by the time scenes were filmed of extras, a newer uniform was used. The addition of the belt with the remaining length forming a "skirt" was inspired by Imperial uniforms. The darker red was chosen to show his increasing fall toward evil. Symbiocolate Outfit When Typhon was posessed by the symbiocolate, his outfit transformed into a much longer black uniform and a matching glove on his left hand. From his living outfit he could produce any number of symbiocolate-objects, including a laserfoil-resistant sword. This outfit was inspired by outfits worn by Neo in The Matrix series and Sylar in Heroes. His sword is a wooden replica of a sword from the movie 300. His black eye makeup was based on the Joker in The Dark Knight, and his white eyes were inspired by Heroes and X-Men. For this version, Tyler grew out his hair for almost 8 months. New Spacefleet Outfit/Jebi Outfit Upon his official re-acceptance into Spacefleet, Typhon was given a new, current uniform, complete with spacefleet commbadge. Once trained as a Jebi, he sometimes additionally wore dark red tabbards and a black cloak. He continued to wear his single black glove. This uniform was updated from his short film uniforms to show a real change in his role. The uniform itself is inspired by a combination of several different uniforms including the Imperial uniform, Star Trek movie uniforms (II-VI), Battlestar Galactica (2003) uniforms, Luke's Return of the Jedi Endor/Death Star II outfit and the unused uniforms designed for Star Trek: Generations. Sean made 3 versions of this uniform before settling on the final version. The second version, which featured black lining, was used by Craig Trends and others in Return of the Smuggler. The new version was made of gabardine, a material used for suits, which was also used on the uniforms in Star Trek: The Next Generation. The hooded black cloak he wears is the same one used by Dharth Bob and Starcutter. Typhon's Ships D.S.S. Celsius *''Main article: D.S.S. Celsius'' Democracy Cruiser Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' Behind the Scenes Captain Typhon was played by Tyler Stacey. He is a parody of several minor Star Wars characters, namely Captain Typho and Captain Panaka. His name also stems from an area of space called the Typhon Expanse from "Cause and Effect", a favorite episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation of the crew. Typhon's character started as a very minor part, with the joke being that he surprisingly comes in to save the day at the end, despite having died earlier. In Typhon he is shown to be more bumbling and unaware of his surroundings. In the rest of the Tales of the Jebi films, his character is further developed, and his past and future role in Spacefleet indicates that he is more of a Star Trek-style captain. His uniform started as a simple red shirt. When he returns later in The Dubious Maneuver, he is wearing one black glove, a belt and several guns, intending to appear like a commando, such as Rambo. In Typhon, his glove was kept permanently as a part of the costume, while his outfit was updated in minor ways. In Return of the Smuggler he updates his costume once again, adding a belt and boots and reversing his collar, making his costume much more like a uniform. In the flashback at the beginning of Dark Equilibrium, it is revealed that Typhon's original red shirt was his captain's uniform, but after he was put on probation he lost the belt, boots, rank pips and fleet badge. Of all the characters in the Spoof Wars series, Typhon has the most costumes and costume variations of any character. He has appeared in every live-action Spoof Wars installment, except The Rigors of Mortuus, though Tyler does play the Unnamed Postal Officer. The Original Typhon *See also: Jophon In the first release of Spoof Wars, Captain Typhon was played by Joseph Consiglio, younger brother of Jonathan Consiglio. He also played Coda. His role was similar, though a few scenes were absent in the original version. Joseph, while appreciated, was a last-minute replacement for Tyler, who at the time was too busy to completely commit to the role. When the time came to do the Special Edition, the crew looked at adding more to Shawn Duet's storyline and refilming a few scenes with Typhon, including the addition of Disco Fett in some scenes. At this point, Tyler was now available, and the decision was made to refilm all of the Typhon scenes with Tyler as originally intended. Joseph's scenes as Typhon are still archived on the Episode XII Special Edition DVD, and stock footage of his scenes will be used in the flashback of Dark Equilibrium and in Spoof Wars Origins: Duet ''to create an entirely new character, named Jophon. Cancelled Sequels Because the first two cancelled sequels, The Approaching Fury and Revenge of the Jebi, were planned during the time of the original release, it was decided that Joseph would continue to play Typhon for his very small part at the end of the second sequel. The Dictator would be shocking all the heroes at the end, and pull out his black-core lightsaber, and suddenly he would be shot from behind by Typhon, who appears out of nowhere to save the day. When the ''Special Edition was made, little changed except that Tyler would again play Typhon. Typhon would have returned, however, in a much larger capacity in The Adventures of Shawn Duet. Having been left on Taboo along with Duet and Mobacca (and later Sprint), he would have worked along side the others to escape Taboo and fight off the enemies they faced. Appearances *Spoof Wars Origins: First Crash *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (First appearance) * Typhon (film) *Shadows of the DemocracyDark Equilibrium *Return of the Smuggler *Dark Equilibrium *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Spacefleet Officers Category:Jebi Category:Dark Jebi Category:Spiff acolytes Category:Resistance Jebi Category:Galactic Resistance members